Romance Royale
by Mikari Love
Summary: Serenity et Endymion se rencontre pour la première fois au Millenium D'Argent. Sera-t-il le coup de foudre? COMPLETÉ
1. chapitre 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais Naoko Takeuchi. Seulement Gaïa et Trian.  
  
Romance Royale  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Il était une fois, au temps du Millenium d'Argent, existait la plus belle princesse de tout l'Univers. Elle s'appelait Serenity et vivait avec sa mère, la Reine Sélène, dans le Palais de la Lune. Sa conseillère, Luna, qui est aussi son éducatrice, la suit partout où elle va et l'aide souvent surtout dans les choix qu'elle doit faire.  
  
MATIN  
  
Serenity n'était pas encore réveillée quand Luna arriva.  
  
Luna: Princesse debout, il est midi. Ta mère veut te voir.  
  
Serenity: Oui, oui, j'arrive.  
  
Luna sortit de sa chambre et la princesse arriva quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
Serenity (en murmurant): Je suis sûre que qu'est-ce qu'elle veut me dire est très important, sinon elle n'aurait pas demandé à Luna de me réveiller.  
  
DANS LE SALON  
  
Reine Sélène: Enfin te voilà, je pensais que tu ne viendrais jamais.  
  
Puis, elle se mit à rire.  
  
Serenity: C'est pas drôle! Bon, mère de quoi vouliez-vous me parler au juste?  
  
Reine Sélène: Ah oui, c'est vrai! Moi et mon amie de longue date, nous avons parlé par communicateur et comme je te l'avais déjà dit, Gaïa et moi, nous ne nous sommes pas vus de puis 20 ans. Elle est maintenant la femme du Roi Trian et elle a un fils de 19 ans. Pour finir, je l'ai invité, elle, son mari et son fils, a venir souper chez nous ce soir.  
  
Serenity: Quoi! Ce soir!  
  
Reine Sélène: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Serenity? Quelque chose ne marche pas?  
  
Serenity: Non, non c'est rien. Mais, ils vont arriver vers quelle heure?  
  
Reine Sélène: Dans 2 heures, ce qui ne te laisse pas grand temps pour...  
  
Avant même qu'elle puisse finir de parler, sa fille était déjà rendue dans sa chambre avec Luna à ses trousses.  
  
DANS SA CHAMBRE  
  
Serenity: Vite Luna, il faut te dépêcher, sinon je ne serais pas prête.  
  
Luna: Je sais.  
  
Serenity: Et si on abandonnait l'histoire et la politique pour aujourd'hui. S'il-te-plaît.  
  
Luna: Non et non, il en n'est pas question. C'est trop important et c'est pas parce que Sailor Mercure n'est pas là qu'il faut arrêter les études.  
  
Serenity: Si j'ai pas le choix. C'est d'accord.  
  
2 HEURES PLUS TARD  
  
Serenity: Oh que je suis nerveuse!  
  
Luna: Pourquoi?  
  
Serenity: Parce que c'est la première fois que la famille royale de la planète Terre va venir ici depuis je ne sais quand.  
  
Luna: Depuis mille ans Serenity, mille ans.  
  
Serenity: Oh d'un lapin lunaire!  
  
Luna: Quoi? Quoi?  
  
Serenity: Ils sont déjà arrivés. Ils sont en avance.  
  
Luna: Non, ils sont pile à l'heure.  
  
EN BAS, AU REZ DE CHAUSSÉ  
  
Reine Sélène (en criant): Serenity, descend vite.  
  
Serenity et Luna descendirent en courant dans les escaliers. On cogne soudainement à la porte et sa mère alla l'ouvrir. Elles eurent le temps d'arriver en bas de l'escalier avant que la porte ne soit complètement ouverte. Trois terriens entrèrent et elles allèrent à côté de Sélène.  
  
Reine Sélène: Gaïa, comment vas-tu?  
  
Reine Gaïa: Bien et toi?  
  
Reine Sélène: Très bien. Gaïa, je te présente Serenity, ma fille, et Luna, sa conseillère et aussi son éducatrice.  
  
Serenity et Luna: Bonjour.  
  
Gaïa: Bonjour Sélène, je te présente mon mari, le Roi Trian, et mon fils, Endymion.  
  
Serenity regarda Endymion et en tomba aussitôt follement amoureuse. Il la regarda à son tour et leurs regards se croisèrent nez à nez. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux un instant.  
  
Reine Sélène: Et si on allait prendre le thé au salon.  
  
Gaïa: Avec joie.  
  
Serenity et Endymion: Hein?  
  
Gaïa et Reine Sélène: Vous venez.  
  
Serenity et Endymion: Oui, on arrive.  
  
Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois, puis, allèrent rejoindre leurs parents dans le salon et s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre.  
  
Gaïa: Tu as quel âge Serenity?  
  
Endymion l'observa avec curiosité.  
  
Serenity: 16 ans?  
  
Gaïa: Aimes-tu nager?  
  
Luna: Serenity, on a oublié ton cours de natation. Vite, va mettre ton maillot de bain. Je t'attendrais dehors.  
  
Serenity s'excusa et elle partit mettre son costume de bain.  
  
Endymion: Luna, est-ce que je peux venir me baigner avec vous?  
  
Luna: Si tes parents veulent. C'est d'accord.  
  
Gaïa et Trian: Tu peux y aller.  
  
Endymion: Merci, mère, père.  
  
Luna: Avez-vous un costume de bain prince Endymion?  
  
Endymion: Oui, mais où puis-je me changer?  
  
Luna: Dans la salle de bain à droite, à côté des escaliers. Après que vous vous ayez changé, rejoignez-nous en arrière du palais.  
  
EN ARRIÈRE DU PALAIS  
  
Serenity était déjà rendue dams l'eau avant que Luna arrive.  
  
Luna: Serenity on va avoir quelqu'un d'autre au cours aujourd'hui, ok?  
  
Serenity: Qui?  
  
Endymion arriva soudainement en maillot de bain avec un grand sourire sur le visage.  
  
Serenity (en murmurant): Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Luna, je suis en bikini.  
  
Endymion: Quelque chose ne va pas?  
  
Luna: Non, saute dans la piscine Endymion et met-toi à côté de Serenity.  
  
Il plongea dans la piscine et alla se mettre à côté d'elle comme l'avait demandé Luna.  
  
Endymion: Beau maillot de bain, princesse.  
  
Serenity: Merci. Bon Luna, on commence.  
  
Luna: Faite-moi 20 longueurs.  
  
Serenity: Ok.  
  
Endymion: Quoi?  
  
Luna: Il y a un problème prince Endymion.  
  
Endymion: Non, c'est juste que ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas fait.  
  
Pendant ce temps-là, Serenity avait déjà fait 10 longueurs, mais elle commençait de plus en plus à ralentir. Brusquement, elle s'évanouit et commença à caler dans l'eau.  
  
Luna (en criant): Oh mon dieu! Endymion, Serenity est en train de se noyer. Va la chercher.  
  
Il nagea très vite vers elle et plongea dans l'eau pour l'attraper. Après l'avoir attrapé, Il la ramena au bord de la piscine et commença le bouche à bouche. Rien ne se produisit, mais il ne cessa pas d'essayer plusieurs fois sans succès. Il voulut essayer encore une fois.  
  
Fin du premier chapitre  
  
Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Serenity? Est-elle morte? Endymion réussira-t-il  
à la sauver? 


	2. chapitre 2

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Naoko Takeuchi. Seulement Gaïa et Roi Trian sont les fruits de mon imagination.  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de plus en plus de celles de Serenity. Puis, elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux et les lèvres d'Endymion touchèrent les siennes. Quand il vit qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts, il se releva gêné.  
  
Serenity : Où est Luna et pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé?  
  
Endymion : Luna est partie chercher ta mère et premièrement, je n'étais pas en train de t'embrasser, mais à te faire le bouche à bouche.  
  
Serenity (confuse) : Mais pourquoi?  
  
Endymion : Parce que tu t'es noyée, mais au juste, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?  
  
Serenity : J'en sais trop rien. À part qu'avant de sombrer dans le noir total, plusieurs images autant magnifiques qu'horrible me sont apparues dans la tête.  
  
Endymion : Quel genre d'image?  
  
Luna, Reine Sélène, Gaïa et Roi Trian arrivèrent au côté de Serenity et d'Endymion. Reine Sélène serra sa fille de toutes ses forces contre elle avec les yeux remplit d'eau.  
  
Reine Sélène : Je suis si contente que tu n'aies rien. Merci beaucoup Endymion.  
  
Endymion : Ce n'est rien.  
  
Luna : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Serenity, toi qui est une excellente nageuse?  
  
Serenity : Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. J'aimerais plutôt monter dans ma chambre pour me changer les idées et pour me préparer pour le souper.  
  
Reine Sélène : C'est d'accord, je te comprends. On en reparlera plus tard, mais ne prends pas toute l'éternité pour venir souper.  
  
Serenity : C'est promis.  
  
La princesse monta dans sa chambre et les autres retournèrent dans le salon sauf Luna qui la suivait discrètement.  
  
DANS LA CHAMBRE DE SERENITY  
  
Serenity : Luna, j'ai dit que je voulais être seule.  
  
Luna : Oui, mais je veux savoir.  
  
Serenity : J'ai eu plein de visions de mon futur, je pense.  
  
Luna : Quel genre de vision?  
  
Serenity : Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. La plupart, c'est trop personnel.  
  
Luna : Dans celles qui te sont personnelles, est-ce que Endymion était là?  
  
Serenity : On doit descendre parce que c'est bientôt l'heure du souper. Ok? On en parlera plus tard.  
  
Elles se rendirent dans la salle à manger où les autres étaient déjà en train de manger. Serenity alla s'asseoir en face d'Endymion et sa conseillère, à côté d'elle.  
  
Gaïa : Qu'est-ce que tu fais demain, ma vielle amie?  
  
Reine Sélène : Moi et Serenity, nous devons aller sur Pluton pour 2 semaines pour une assemblée.  
  
Gaïa : Est-ce que Serenity est obligé de venir avec toi?  
  
Reine Sélène : Non, mais elle vient seulement parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste toute seule ici.  
  
Serenity : Mais je ne suis pas toute seule, Luna est avec moi et je suis plus un bébé.  
  
Gaïa : Reine Sélène, et si Serenity venait passer les 2 semaines sur Terre dans le Palais D'Élusion.  
  
Reine Sélène : C'est une merveilleuse idée. Qu'en penses-tu Serenity?  
  
Serenity : Eh, ben...  
  
Reine Sélène: C'est d'accord Gaïa. Je viendrais porter Serenity et Luna demain matin.  
  
Gaïa : Ok, je vous attendrais à la Porte du Temps.  
  
Après avoir fini le repas, ils retournèrent dans le salon pour discuter sauf Serenity et Luna qui s'en allèrent se promener dans le jardin royal en arrière du palais.  
  
Serenity : Luna, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à de ça.  
  
Luna : À propos de passer les deux semaines à venir sur Terre?  
  
Serenity : Oui?  
  
Luna : Pourquoi?  
  
Serenity (en murmurant) : Parce que ça va être la première fois que ma mère ne sera pas avec moi pendant plus d'une journée.  
  
Luna : Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien aller et je serais là, moi. Tu devrais monter faire tes bagages pour demain.  
  
Serenity : Vas-y sans moi. Je viendrais te rejoindre plus tard.  
  
Luna partit et quelques minutes plus tard, le prince Endymion arriva.  
  
Endymion : Votre jardin est magnifique.  
  
Serenity : Oui, c'est vrai.  
  
Endymion : Comment vous sentez-vous princesse?  
  
Serenity : Bien.  
  
Endymion : Tant mieux.  
  
Serenity : Prince Endymion.  
  
Endymion : Oui et appelez-moi Endymion en passant.  
  
Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux sans se lâcher une seule seconde.  
  
Serenity : Je voulais te dire... eh.  
  
Endymion : Quoi? Tu voulais me dire quoi?  
  
Serenity : Merci.  
  
Endymion : Merci?????????  
  
Serenity : Oui, pour m'avoir sauvé la vie.  
  
Endymion : Ça m'a fait plaisir.  
  
Serenity (en pensant) : De m'avoir sauvé la vie ou de m'avoir fait le bouche à bouche.  
  
Luna arrive soudainement.  
  
Luna : Prince Endymion. Votre mère me fait vous dire qu'il faut que vous veniez parce que vous vous en allez.  
  
Endymion : Ok, j'arrive.  
  
Luna : Serenity, je t'attends dans ta chambre.  
  
Elle partit aussitôt.  
  
Endymion : On se voit demain princesse et je suis content d'avoir fait votre connaissance.  
  
Serenity : Moi aussi et tient.  
  
Elle arracha délicatement 2 roses, une blanche et une rouge, qu'elle lui tendit. Il les prit et puis, partit rejoindre ses parents qui s'en allaient. Serenity le regarda partir et monta dans sa chambre où Luna l'attendait avec impatience.  
  
DANS SA CHAMBRE  
  
Luna : Ah! Te voilà enfin.  
  
Serenity : Oui, je sais, mais je parlais avec le prince Endymion.  
  
Luna : En parlant d'Endymion, il te tricote dans la tête.  
  
Serenity : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par il me tricote dans la tête.  
  
Luna : Que tu en es tombé amoureuse.  
  
Serenity : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?  
  
Luna : Tu n'as pas vu la façon que tu le regardais. On aurait dit que tes yeux allaient te sortir de la tête et qui allaient former un cœur. C'est la première fois que tu regardes un garçon...  
  
Serenity : Ce n'est pas un garçon, car il a 19 ans.  
  
Luna : Laisse-moi finir de parler. Je suis sûre en plus que votre mère l'a remarqué et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle a dit oui pour que tu passes les 2 semaines sur Terre plutôt que Pluton. En parlant des visions que tu as eues, tu ne m'as pas répondu. Est-ce que Endymion était dedans?  
  
Serenity : J'ai dit que je ne voulais plus en parler. Compris?  
  
Luna : Mais c'est très important.  
  
Serenity : Non et non, peut-être un jour je te le dirais. Pour l'instant, il faut que je prépare mes bagages.  
  
Luna : C'est déjà fait, vu que tu n'arrivais pas.  
  
Serenity : Merci, je vais pouvoir dormir maintenant.  
  
Luna partit et Serenity se mit en pyjama avant de se coucher.  
  
LE LENDEMAIN MATIN  
  
Reine Sélène alla réveiller sa fille pour qu'elles puissent partir. Quand elle rentra dans la chambre de Serenity, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Sa fille était déjà levée et elle s'était en plus habillée. D'habitude, elle dort comme une marmotte et se réveille l'après-midi. Sa fille était-elle malade?  
  
Reine Sélène : Est-ce que ça va Serenity? Est-ce que t'es malade?  
  
Serenity : Oui, ça va et non, je ne suis pas malade.  
  
Reine Sélène : Tu me rassures.  
  
Serenity : Si vous voulez savoir mère, je n'étais pas capable de dormir cette nuit. C'est pour cette raison que je suis réveillée.  
  
Reine Sélène : Vu que tu es déjà prête Serenity, nous partirons dans 5 minutes. Je t'attends dehors. Ok?  
  
Serenity : Ok?  
  
Elle partit dehors où Luna l'attendait. Serenity descendit les rejoindre après avoir vérifié un millième de fois qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, surtout son journal intime où elle écrivait tout de sa vie quotidienne. Après, elles se rendirent à la Porte du Temps. Puis, elles disparurent et réapparurent sur la planète Terre où Gaïa les attendait.  
  
Gaïa : Ah! Vous voilà enfin. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.  
  
Reine Sélène : Merci beaucoup de vouloir garder ma fille et Luna. Bon, il est temps pour moi que je vous laisse.  
  
Elle embrassa sa fille sur la joue et repartit par la Porte du Temps. Gaïa les invita à monter dans son carrosse royal.  
  
DANS LE CARROSSE ROYAL  
  
Gaïa : Comment allez-vous ce matin princesse Serenity?  
  
Serenity : Très bien.  
  
Gaïa : Tant mieux, car j'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à vous annoncer.  
  
Serenity : Ah oui!  
  
Gaïa: Savez-vous avec qui mon fils va se fiancer?  
  
Serenity : Non.  
  
Gaïa : Il me l'a dit hier soir en rentrant chez nous. Il paraît qu'il serait tombé en amour fou avec cette jeune demoiselle.  
  
Serenity : Oui, pis, qui est-ce?  
  
Gaïa : La princesse...  
  
Fin du second chapitre  
  
Avec qui le prince Endymion est tombé follement amoureux? Qui est la fiancé  
qu'il a choisi? Est-ce la princesse Serenity? Que va-t-il se passer au  
Palais d'Élusion? 


	3. chapitre 3

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Naoko Takeuchi. Seulement Gaïa et Roi Trian sont les fruits de mon imagination.  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Gaïa : La princesse... Béryl. Oh que je suis contente!  
  
Serenity (en mentant) : Je suis heureuse pour eux.  
  
La princesse Serenity ressentait en elle une incroyable tristesse sans savoir pourquoi. Après avoir passé 30 minutes sur la route, elles arrivèrent à destination. Endymion et deux beaux inconnus les attendaient à l'entrée du Palais d'Élusion. Quand Serenity descendit de carrosse, ils marchèrent vers elle pour lui proposer de porter ses bagages dans la chambre où elle s'installera pour tout son séjour.  
  
Endymion : Princesse Serenity, est-ce que nous pouvons porter vos bagages dans votre chambre?  
  
Sans répondre à sa question, elle regarda les deux inconnus.  
  
Serenity : Bonjour.  
  
Endymion : Ha oui, j'oubliais. Voici Hélios, mon conseiller, et mon cousin, le prince Diamant.  
  
Hélios et Diamant : Enchanté princesse.  
  
Serenity : Moi de même et en passant, mes amis m'appellent Serenity.  
  
Hochant de la tête positivement, ils la conduisirent dans sa chambre.  
  
Hélios et Diamant (en murmurant) : Tu avais raison Endymion, elle est d'une telle beauté. J'ai rarement vu ça.  
  
Serenity : De quoi parlez-vous?  
  
Hélios et Diamant : Rien de spéciale.  
  
En levant les mains, Diamant laissa tomber une des valises de celle-ci et s'ouvrit sous l'impact. Un journal en sortit et Endymion le prit.  
  
Endymion : Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
  
Serenity (en colère) : N'y touche pas, je te le déconseille.  
  
Endymion : Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est?  
  
Serenity : Mon journal, j'écris tout dedans. Sentiment, vécus, rêves, etc...  
  
Endymion : Des genres de visions aussi.  
  
Serenity le regarda de travers et prit son journal dans les mains de celui- ci, puis, se rendit dans sa chambre.  
  
DANS LA CHAMBRE À SERENITY  
  
Luna arriva quelques instants après pour avoir de ses nouvelles et repartit aussitôt. Vers l'heure du dîner, Hélios entra dans sa chambre, mais cogna avant pour faire signaler sa présence.  
  
Hélios : Serenity, le dîner est servi.  
  
Serenity : Ok, je descends.  
  
Hélios repartit, mais fut arrêté par celle-ci.  
  
Serenity : Hélios, je me demandais si je pouvais passer le reste de la journée avec toi.  
  
Il était aux anges, il n'en revenait même pas qu'elle puisse lui faire cette demande si inattendue.  
  
Hélios : Je serais ravi de passer la journée avec toi.  
  
Serenity : Merci. Ok, qu'est-ce qu'on fait après dîner?  
  
Hélios : Toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?  
  
Serenity : Qu'est-ce que tu fais normalement?  
  
Hélios : Je brosse et je lave mon cheval, Pegasus. Puis, je fais une promenade avec lui.  
  
Serenity : J'adore les chevaux. Pourquoi nous ne ferions pas ça?  
  
Hélios : C'est la première fois que je rencontre une fille qui aime faire du cheval.  
  
Serenity (en souriant) : Mais c'est parce que je ne suis pas comme toutes les filles.  
  
Hélios : J'avais remarqué.  
  
Serenity : Alors, est-ce que c'est oui?  
  
Hélios : C'est d'accord.  
  
Ils descendirent touts les deux vers la salle à manger.  
  
SALLE À MANGER  
  
Serenity alla s'asseoir en d'Endymion qui se leva pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle et d'Hélios de l'autre côté.  
  
Gaïa : Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui Serenity?  
  
Serenity : Hélios et moi, nous allons nous occuper de Pégasus. Puis, nous allons nous promener avec lui.  
  
Endymion regarda jalousement son conseiller et partit sans même avoir fini son repas. Après le dîner, Serenity et Hélios partirent vers l'écurie de Pégasus.  
  
DANS L'ÉCURIE  
  
Hélios : Pégasus.  
  
Un magnifique cheval blanc apparut.  
  
Serenity : Oh qu'il est beau! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?  
  
Hélios : Tu vois les seaux d'eau là-bas dans le coin Serenity.  
  
Serenity : oui.  
  
Hélios : Apporte-les dehors.  
  
Elle prit les seaux d'eau comme demander et se rendit ver les portes de l'écurie. Quand tout à coup, elle perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva comme par hasard dans les bras du prince d'Endymion. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise et son visage vira rouge pivoine.  
  
Endymion : Serenity, est-ce que ça va? Tu es toute rouge.  
  
Serenity (embarrassée) : C'est pas vrai.  
  
Endymion : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
Serenity (en murmurant) : C'est juste que quand je suis mal à l'aise, je deviens toute rouge, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon visage est devenu tout rouge parce que ça fait des années que je ne l'es pas été. Je me demande bien ce qui a pu déclencher ça?  
  
Pendant ce temps, Hélios apparut et aida Serenity.  
  
Endymion : Hélios, est-ce que je pourrais te parler?  
  
Hélios : Bien sûr. De quoi veux-tu me parler?  
  
Endymion regarda la jeune femme à côté de lui. Puis, elle s'en alla parce qu'elle ressentait qu'elle était de trop.  
  
Hélios : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Endymion?  
  
Endymion : Hélios, je n'aime pas trop de te voir dès le premier jour avec Serenity.  
  
Hélios : Et pourquoi ça?  
  
Endymion : Parce que... parce que...  
  
Hélios : Parce que tu l'aimes?  
  
Endymion : Oui, mais ne le dit pas à personne. Surtout pas à Serenity.  
  
Hélios : Ok, mais il y a un petit problème.  
  
Endymion : Lequel?  
  
Hélios : Moi aussi, je l'aime.  
  
Endymion : Ce ne peut pas être vrai.  
  
Hélios : Je sais ce qu'on va pouvoir faire? Dans deux jours, tu serais supposé aller porter ton cousin chez lui avec tes parents, pis y rester pendant une semaine.  
  
Endymion : Oui et alors?  
  
Hélios : Je vais y aller à ta place comme ça tu vas pouvoir passer une semaine tout seul avec elle.  
  
Endymion : Pourquoi fais-tu ça Hélios?  
  
Hélios : Parce que je sais qu'elle me voit juste comme ami et pas d'autres choses.  
  
Endymion : Lui as-tu demandé?  
  
Hélios : De quoi? Si elle m'aimait?  
  
Endymion : Oui.  
  
Hélios : Franchement, j'aurais jamais osé lui demander.  
  
Endymion : Comment tu as fait pour savoir alors?  
  
Hélios : De la façon qu'elle agit avec moi et de la manière qu'elle me parle. C'es-tu pourquoi Serenity était toute rouge tout à l'heure?  
  
Endymion : Non. C'est quoi?  
  
Hélios : Tu veux dire c'est qui.  
  
Endymion : Comment ça?  
  
Hélios : Parce que c'est toi qui a provoqué ça.  
  
Serenity qui en avait assez d'attendre dehors, rentra dans l'écurie pour voir s'ils avaient fini de discuter.  
  
DANS L'ÉCURIE  
  
Serenity : Hélios, est-ce qu'on y va?  
  
Hélios : Excuse-moi Serenity, mais il y a un petit changement dans le programme.  
  
Serenity : Quel genre de petit changement?  
  
Hélios : Je ne pourrai pas venir avec toi.  
  
Serenity : Tu plaisantes, j'espère.  
  
Hélios : Non, mais j'ai quelqu'un pour me remplacer.  
  
Serenity et Endymion : Ah, oui! Qui?  
  
Hélios : Endymion.  
  
Serenity : Endymion.  
  
Endymion : Moi  
  
Hélios : Oui, bon il faut que j'y aille. Amusez-vous bien touts les deux.  
  
Il partit aussitôt.  
  
Serenity : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?  
  
Endymion : Et si on faisait une promenade à dos de cheval volant?  
  
Serenity : J'en ai déjà entendu parler. Tu en possèdes un.  
  
Endymion : Ben oui, c'est Pégasus.  
  
Serenity : Mais il ne possède pas d'ailes.  
  
Endymion : Tu va voir.  
  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit Pégasus de l'écurie. Puis, il prit Serenity dans ses bras.  
  
Serenity : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me prend dans tes bras?  
  
Endymion : Je te prends dans mes bras pour que je puisse te soulever et te mettre sur le cheval.  
  
Après qu'il ait mis sur le cheval, il embarqua à son tour, mais il se mit en avant de la jeune princesse.  
  
Serenity : Endymion, est-ce que ça te dérangerait si je me tiens après toi?  
  
Endymion : Non, pas du tout.  
  
Avant que Pégasus ne s'envole, elle enroula ses bras autour du torse de celui-ci. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans un endroit merveilleux. Une forêt luxuriante s'étendait à vue d'œil, des milliers de fleurs de toutes sortes fleurissaient rendaient le décor à couper le souffle, des rossignoles bleu ciel chantaient d'une voix mélodieuse. Endymion descendit du cheval et prit Serenity par les hanches. Puis, la fit descendre doucement.  
  
Serenity (en souriant) : Quel endroit splendide!  
  
Endymion : C'est mon endroit favori. Je viens souvent ici quand je suis triste ou pour autre chose. Serenity? Me fais-tu confiance?  
  
Serenity (confuse) : Eh... oui. Pourquoi?  
  
Endymion : Je veux te montrer quelque chose.  
  
Il tendit sa main vers elle. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle lui prit la main et il l'amena à travers la forêt. La marche ne dura que quelques minutes et ils arrivèrent à une énorme cascade d'eau.  
  
Serenity : Que c'est beau! C'est la première fois que j'en voie une aussi belle.  
  
Elle s'approcha de l'eau, puis, leva sa longue robe blanche jusqu'à demi cuisse. Elle mit ses pieds dans l'eau.  
  
Serenity : Viens Endymion, l'eau est si agréable.  
  
Endymion : Non-merci et on devrait rentrer. C'est bientôt l'heure du souper.  
  
Elle s'avança lentement vers lui et à peine fut-elle sortit de l'eau qu'elle glissa et tomba par en arrière. Un poisson sauta par-dessus Serenity et Endymion se mit à éclater de rire. Il lui tendit sa main ver celle-ci pour l'aider à se relever. Elle prit sa main et puis, elle le jeta dans l'eau. Il se releva et envoya de l'eau sur elle. Une énorme bataille d'eau éclata jusqu'à temps que les deux soient épuisés. Ils sortirent de l'eau ensemble et Endymion siffla. Pégasus arriva et il prit encore une fois la jeune princesse par les hanches pour la mettre sur le cheval. Endymion s'assit par contre, en arrière de celle-ci. Puis, il l'entoura de ses bras. Après avoir volé pendants quelques temps, ils arrivèrent enfin au Palais d'Élusion avant qu'il ne fasse noir. Endymion alla mettre le cheval dans l'écurie et ensuite, ils allèrent vers le palais.  
  
DANS LE PALAIS D'ÉLUSION  
  
Gaïa : Ah! Vous voilà. Je me demandais où vous étiez.  
  
Endymion : Eh...  
  
Gaïa : Je ne veux même pas le savoir. Serenity, suis-moi. Il faut nous préparer.  
  
Serenity : Nous préparer pour quoi?  
  
Gaïa : Nous avons été invitées à un bal masqué.  
  
Gaïa l'amena dans sa chambre.  
  
DANS LA CHAMBRE  
  
Gaïa : Tiens, prend ça et ça.  
  
Gaïa lui donna des perles rouges avec une robe et des gants qui allaient avec. Serenity mit les perles dans ses longs cheveux argentés puis, elle enfila la longue robe et les gants. Après que Gaïa se soit habillé et maquillé, elles descendirent en bas et embarquèrent dans un carrosse.  
  
DANS LE CARROSSE  
  
Serenity : Nous n'attendons pas les autres?  
  
Gaïa : Non, ils vont nous rejoindre un peu plus tard. Ah! J'oubliais. Serenity as-tu déjà été dans un bal costumé ou masqué?  
  
Serenity : Non, pourquoi?  
  
Gaïa : Quand tu seras là-bas, tu ne t'appelleras plus Serenity, mais... Serena, ok?  
  
Serenity : Serena? Oui, ça marche.  
  
Rendu au bal masqué, elles se séparèrent. Serenity qui ne connaissait presque personne, s'installa au bord d'un mur. Quelques minutes plus tard, un séduisant jeune homme s'approcha d'elle.  
  
Jeune homme : Bonjour, je m'appelle Tuxedo masqué et vous charmante demoiselle.  
  
Serenity : Serena.  
  
Tuxedo masqué : Serena, voulez-vous bien m'accorder cette danse?  
  
Serenity : Je n'en sais trop rien.  
  
Tuxedo masqué : Ne vous en faites pas. Je suis un très bon danseur.  
  
Serenity : Ce n'est pas ça.  
  
Tuxedo masqué : C'est quoi d'abords?  
  
Serenity : C'est à cause du protocole.  
  
Tuxedo masqué : Quel protocole?  
  
Serenity : Je ne dois pas danser pour la première fois qu'avec l'homme que je vais épouser. Si je danse avec toi, tu deviendras alors mon fiancé.  
  
Tuxedo masqué : Serena, êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous êtes une princesse?  
  
Serenity (nerveuse) : Non, pourquoi en serais-je une?  
  
Tuxedo masqué : Alors, vous voulez bien danser avec moi?  
  
Serenity : Peut-être tantôt Tuxedo masqué, mais pour l'instant, je vais aller prendre un peu d'air dehors.  
  
Tuxedo masqué : Est-ce que je pourrais venir avec nous?  
  
Serenity : Si vous voulez?  
  
Tuxedo masqué suivit Serenity jusque dehors. Un magnifique clair de lune les éclairait.  
  
DEHORS  
  
Serenity : Aurais-je tort de penser que je vous connaisse.  
  
Tuxedo masqué : Peut-être qu'on sait déjà vu quelque part?  
  
Serenity : Oui, car votre visage me dit quelque chose. Si vous voudriez bien enlever vos lunettes, je pourrais sûrement vous reconnaître.  
  
Tuxedo masqué : Peut-être une autre fois.  
  
Serenity (en pensant) : Je suis sûre que c'est lui, Endymion.  
  
Ils marchèrent jusqu'à temps qu'ils n'aillent plus personne. Un instant plus tard, ils arrivèrent à une remarquable fontaine surmontée de lumière en forme de rose.  
  
Tuxedo masqué : Et si nous dansions?  
  
Serenity : Eh...ok.  
  
Il attrapa la main de celle-ci, puis, il la fit coller sur lui. Ils tournèrent en rond, en re regardant droit dans les yeux. Tuxedo s'arrête, puis, il rapprocha de plus en plus sa bouche vers celle de la jeune femme. Elle le regarda sans rien faire. L'impact de ses lèvres arrivèrent l'instant d'après. En l'embrassant, ils fermèrent touts les deux leurs yeux. Puis, une larme solitaire coula sur la joue de Serenity.  
  
Serenity : Excusez-moi, il faut que j'y aille.  
  
Elle partit en courant pour retourner chez Gaïa, mais avant qu'elle puisse prendre un carrosse, quelqu'un l'en empêcha. C'était Gaïa.  
  
Gaïa : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Serenity?  
  
Serenity : C'était une grosse erreur de m'amener à ce bal.  
  
Gaïa : Pourquoi ça?  
  
Serenity : J'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais dû faire. Si vous voulez bien, je vais passer le reste de la soirée enfermé dans ma chambre.  
  
Gaïa : Bien sûr. Tu peux et j'espère que tu te sentiras mieux demain.  
  
Serenity prit un carrosse et se dirigea vers le Palais D'Élusion. Rendue au palais, elle monta dans sa chambre.  
  
DANS SA CHAMBRE  
  
Elle se déshabilla, puis elle vêtit une robe argentée en soie comme pyjama. La jeune princesse prit son journal intime et un crayon, puis, elle alla s'asseoir sur le bord de son de son balcon où il y était installé des tonnes de coussins. Elle n'eut juste le temps d'écrire une phrase qu'un bruit d'échelle se fit entendre. Quelqu'un était en train de monter sur l'échelle qui menait sur son balcon. Serenity ferma rapidement son journal avant que l'étranger n'apparaisse. C'était Tuxedo masqué qui se montra.  
  
Tuxedo masqué : Serenity que tu belle!  
  
Serenity : Comment savez-vous mon nom?  
  
Tuxedo masqué : Je vous connais déjà et pour te dire, la première fois que je t'aie vu, je suis tombé éperdument amoureux de toi. Serenity, pourquoi êtes-vous partie?  
  
Serenity : C'est une grossière erreur ce qu'on a fait et je voudrais qu'on l'oublie.  
  
Tuxedo masqué : Pourquoi?  
  
Serenity : Parce que...parce que...  
  
Tuxedo s'approcha d'elle et il lui prit ses mains. Puis, il enleva ses lunettes et elle put constater en étant à moitié surprise de voir qu'il était en vérité...  
  
Fin du troisième chapitre  
  
Qui se cache sous la mystérieuse identité de Tuxedo masqué? Pourquoi étais- ce une grossière erreur d'avoir pour la princesse Serenity embrassé Tuxedo  
masqué? 


	4. chapitre 4

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Naoko Takeuchi. Seulement Gaïa et Roi Trian sont les fruits de mon imagination.  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
... Endymion.  
  
Endymion : Je... je t'aime Serenity.  
  
Serenity : Nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble.  
  
Endymion : Pourquoi? Dit-moi pourquoi mon amour pour toi est impossible?  
  
Serenity (en pleurant) : Parce que tu es déjà pris?  
  
Endymion : Comment ça, déjà pris?  
  
Serenity : S'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi tranquille et ne me parle jamais plus.  
  
Il repartit sous sa demande par l'échelle et elle le regarda partir avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle se retourna pour aller se coucher, mais elle ne s'aperçut pas que quand elle s'était tourné, elle avait fait tomber son journal intime. Quant à Endymion, il repensait tristement à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Rendu en bas, il vit un livre et en y regardant de plus près, il remarqua que c'était le journal intime de Serenity. Une pointe de curiosité l'envahit soudainement. Il se disait que si il lisait une page au hasard, il pourrait peut-être comprendre pourquoi elle ne voulait pas de lui. Il prit une page vers la fin, puis commença à lire :  
  
Cher journal,  
je ne sais plus quoi faire. Depuis que j'ai vu le prince Endymion, j'y suis tombée follement amoureuse de lui, mais il y a un petit problème. Il est fiancé à la princesse Béryl. C'est sa mère qui me l'a confié ce matin. J'aurais tellement que ce soit moi sa fiancé. Mon amour pour lui est impossible...  
  
Il arrête de lire tellement il était en content, mais surtout en colère contre sa mère qui avait menti à Serenity.  
  
Endymion (en murmurant) : Il faut absolument que je parle à Serenity demain.  
  
LE LENDEMAIN MATIN  
  
Endymion, Gaïa, Hélios, Trian et Diamant étaient tous en train de déjeuner quand Serenity arriva. Endymion la regarda, mais elle ne fit pas de même.  
  
Serenity : Hélios, tu me laisse une petite place pour que je puisse m'asseoir?  
  
Hélios : Pourquoi pas!  
  
Serenity : Merci. Gaïa, est-ce que vous auriez vous Luna par hasard? Parce que je ne l'ai pas revu depuis hier.  
  
Gaïa : Ah oui! Elle m'avait demandé de te dire qu'elle était partie rejoindre votre mère.  
  
Serenity : Savez-vous quand elle va revenir?  
  
Gaïa : Non. Serenity, je voulais te dire que nous serons pas là pendant une semaine et demi à part Hélios qui restera avec toi.  
  
Hélios : Reine Gaïa, c'est juste que je ne pourrais pas rester parce qu'il faut que je parle à Artémis.  
  
Elle le regarda suspicieusement.  
  
Gaïa : Endymion restera avec toi alors.  
  
Serenity : Vous partez à matin?  
  
Gaïa : Oui et il est même l'heure de partir. Amusez-vous bien.  
  
Ils sortirent aussitôt que ne pour laisser Endymion et Serenity tout seul.  
  
Endymion : Serenity. Il faut que je te parle.  
  
Serenity : Pas moi.  
  
Elle quitta la table en direction de sa chambre, mais il lui prit le bras.  
  
Serenity : Lâche-moi tout de suite.  
  
Endymion : Écoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire.  
  
Serenity : Si tu y tiens.  
  
Endymion : Oui j'y tiens.  
  
Serenity : tu as une minute pas plus. J'écoute.  
  
Endymion : Béryl n'est pas ma fiancé.  
  
Serenity : Ta mère ne dit pas la même chose.  
  
Endymion : Je te dit la vérité et arrête de te mélanger avec ça.  
  
Serenity : Ce ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.  
  
Endymion (gêner) : Je l'ai lu dans ton journal, mais juste une page.  
  
Serenity (en colère) : Tu as osé fouiller dans mes affaires et dans mon intimité en plus.  
  
Furieuse, elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre toute la journée. Elle ne répondit même pas aux excuses acharnées d'Endymion. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle décida de mieux examiner le Cristal d'Argent que sa mère lui avait donné pour ses seize ans. La nuit commençait à tomber et un terrible orage arriva. Durant le milieu de la nuit, elle se réveilla et descendit les escaliers avec le Cristal d'Argent avec elle, attiré par quelque chose. Endymion la vit passer devant sa chambre et voyant le comportement de celle-ci, il décida de la suivre ce qui le mena dehors. À peine arriva-t-il dehors qu'il la vit de faire frapper par la foudre pour ensuite la voir tomber inconsciente. Effrayé, il accouru auprès d'elle pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours en vie. Après assuré qu'elle était belle et bien vivante, il la prit dans ses bras pour l'amener dans le lit de celle- ci. Il resta auprès d'elle jusqu'à temps qu'elle se réveille. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses paupières s'ouvrirent.  
  
Serenity : Où suis-je?  
  
Endymion : Dans ta chambre.  
  
Serenity : Endymion.  
  
Endymion : Oui.  
  
Serenity : J'accepte tes excuses.  
  
Endymion (inconfortable) : Je crois que je vais te laisser pour que tu puisses dormir paisiblement.  
  
Serenity : Endymion, voudrais-tu bien me rendre un gros service?  
  
Endymion : Oui, lequel?  
  
Serenity : Voudrais-tu couché avec moi ce soir car je ne supporte d'être seule.  
  
(couché=dormir, non pas couché=sexe)  
  
Endymion (encore plus inconfortable) : Eh... ben.  
  
Serenity : Je sais que ça l'air idiot. Si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas si grave.  
  
Endymion : Je veux bien couché avec toi, mais à une seule condition.  
  
Serenity : Laquelle?  
  
Endymion : Que je puisse dormir en boxeur.  
  
Serenity : Ok, mais tu dormiras à gauche.  
  
Endymion : Marché conclu.  
  
Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard en portant des boxeurs. Quand elle vit son corps d'Apollon et ses muscles à moitié-nus, elle faillit fondre sur place. Les deux tourtereaux s'endormirent en moins de temps.  
  
LE MATIN  
  
Endymion se réveilla de très bonne humeur, mais il ne put se lever car Serenity était à moitié-couchée sur lui. Il la regarda rêveusement, puis il mit sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds de celle-ci. Elle était si belle qu'il aurait pu devenir aveugle. Quand elle se réveille, elle constata dans quelle position elle était. Rouge de gêne, elle partit aussitôt dans la salle de bain pour aller se laver. Endymion, qu'en à lui, alla se vêtir pendant ce temps-là. Sans savoir qu'il était revenu, elle sortit de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette sur le dos. Il avança vers elle discrètement pour ensuite, la prendre dans ses bras. Il glissa doucement sa main sur la joue de Serenity et quand il arriva pour l'embrasser, elle recula. Luna qui sortit de nulle part, saute sur lui pour l'attaquer.  
  
Luna (en crient) : Serenity, vite sauve-toi et va prévenir ta mère.  
  
Serenity : Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu ne saurais pas supposer être avec elle?  
  
Endymion réussit enfin à ôter Luna de sur son visage.  
  
Endymion : Pourquoi m'avoir attaqué?  
  
Luna : Tu le sais trop bien et vous ne gagnerez jamais.  
  
Serenity : Luna, explique-moi ce qui se passe?  
  
Luna : Dès que je me suis retrouvé toute seule avec la reine Gaïa, elle m'a enfermé dans une boîte en métal. Elle veut te tuer Serenity, elle et Béryl.  
  
Serenity : Mais pourquoi?  
  
Luna : Car Béryl ne supporte pas que le prince Endymion éprouve quelque chose pour toi et s'en est ainsi pour la reine Gaïa.  
  
Serenity (en pensant) : Il éprouve quelque chose pour moi. Est-ce que ça serait de l'amour?  
  
Endymion : C'est vrai ce qu'elle raconte. Depuis que ma mère a vu Béryl, elle n'est plus comme avant.  
  
Luna : Serenity, je t'en conjure. Va-t'en avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
  
Serenity : Oui.  
  
Serenity regarda sa conseillère et partit ver la porte. Elle sentit qu'Endymion prit son bras et la lâcha quand elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
Endymion : Ne part pas. Il y a sûrement une autre solution.  
  
Luna : Non, les Sailor sont les seules qui peuvent la protéger.  
  
Endymion : Si je promets de la protéger jour et nuit. Je donnerais ma vie pour elle.  
  
Ce commentaire toucha énormément celles-ci. Serenity reposa son regard dans le sien qui rougit à son tour.  
  
Fin du quatrième chapitre  
  
Est-ce que la requête d'Endymion sera accordée? Quel est le sentiment  
qu'éprouve Endymion envers Serenity? Est-ce de l'amour ou autre chose? 


	5. chapitre 5

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Naoko Takeuchi. Seulement Gaïa et Roi Trian sont les fruits de mon imagination.  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Luna : C'est d'accords. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser seules un instant prince Endymion?  
  
Il partit aussitôt.  
  
Luna : Tu avais raison. J'aurais dû t'écouter.  
  
Serenity : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
  
Luna : À propos de ton pressentiment. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit la vérité?  
  
Serenity : Je croyais que tu ne m'aurais pas pris au sérieux comme d'habitude.  
  
Luna : C'est pas grave. Le mal est déjà fait. Qu'est-ce que faisait Endymion dans ta chambre en passant?  
  
Serenity : Il a couché avec moi.  
  
Luna (en criant) : Tu l'as fait!  
  
Serenity (gêner) : Ben non voyons.  
  
Luna : Tu m'as fait peur.  
  
Serenity : Mais ça va bientôt arriver et ça va être un désastre.  
  
Luna : Je ne comprends pas?  
  
Serenity : C'était l'une de mes visions, mais je ne sais pas quand.  
  
Luna : Alors, tu savais depuis tout le début. Juste une question. Est-ce qu'elles vont mourir? Si oui, par qui?  
  
Serenity (en pensant) : Je sais maintenant pourquoi Rei n'aime pas parler de ses visions.  
  
Luna : Alors???????  
  
Serenity : Une des deux va mourir, mais je ne sais pas qui et c'est Sailor Moon qui va la détruire.  
  
Luna : Tu as bien dit Sailor Moon, la légendaire Sailor Moon.  
  
Serenity : Oui, mais ma mère va mourir en nous sauvant la vie.  
  
Luna : C'est affreux, il faut la prévenir.  
  
Serenity (en criant) : Nonnnnnnnn. Surtout pas.  
  
Luna : Pourquoi? Est-ce que t'es devenue folle?  
  
Serenity : Non, je ne suis pas folle et si on l'avertit ou s'en intervient, le monde entier périra. Je t'en supplie. Pour une fois, aie confiance en moi.  
  
Luna : Très bien.  
  
Elles passèrent le reste de la journée dehors sans se parler une seule fois. Serenity pensait à son beau prince. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. L'aimait-il vraiment ou c'était une ruse préparée par sa mère et Béryl.  
  
Luna : Arrête de te poser ses questions. Il t'aime et il donnerait sa vie pour toi s'il le fallait. Il te l'a même dit.  
  
Serenity : Comment le sais-tu?  
  
Luna : J'attendais souvent Gaïa de tes relations avec Endymion et si ça continue, elle va te tuer pour de bon.  
  
Serenity : Elle n'a pas le pouvoir de le faire.  
  
Luna : Que veux-tu dire?  
  
Serenity (en riant) : Tu vas voir.  
  
Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand Endymion arriva.  
  
Endymion : Vous venez. Ce n'est pas très sécuritaire pendant la nuit.  
  
Serenity et Luna : On arrive.  
  
Luna : Endymion, vu que tu as fait une promesse. Il va falloir que tu dormes avec Serenity, mais dans ta chambre.  
  
Endymion : Ok, mais ...  
  
Serenity : Ce n'est pas grave, je dormirai toute seule. Je suis quand même une grande fille maintenant.  
  
Luna : Tu ne veux pas parce qu'à matin quand tu t'es réveillé, tu étais couché sur lui.  
  
Serenity : Ben ça m'arrive quand je suis trop en bonne présence, Tu vois ce que je veux dire?  
  
Elle se retourna pour le regarder pendant quelques secondes.  
  
Endymion : Je crois que tu avais raison Serenity à propos de nous.  
  
Serenity : De nous? Où est-ce que je vois un nous, moi?  
  
Endymion : J'incite pas.  
  
Serenity : Je crois que tu vas un peu trop vite en affaire. La première fois qu'on s'est vu, tu m'as embrassé et la deuxième fois dans un bal costumé.  
  
Endymion : Premièrement, le première fois, je t'ai fait le bouche à bouche et pour la deuxième fois, à ce que je sache, tu t'es laissé faire.  
  
Serenity : Eh, oui! Tu aurais préféré que je te brise un membre peut-être?  
  
Endymion : Si tu ne m'aimes pas. Alors, oui.  
  
Serenity : Je ...je ...  
  
Elle partit en courant en direction de sa chambre en pleurent à chaude larme.  
  
Luna : Tu t'excuses et essaie de la comprendre. Elle a raison de réagir ainsi.  
  
Endymion : C'est ce que j'essaie de faire.  
  
DANS LA CHAMBRE À SERENITY  
  
Serenity : Je ne peux pas l'aimer s'il ne me comprend pas.  
  
Endymion : Oui, je te comprends, mais pas de la même façon que tu le penses. Arrête de pleurer maintenant, je déteste te voir dans cet état-là. Change-toi et vient aussitôt me rejoindre dans ma chambre. Ok?  
  
Serenity : Endymion?  
  
Endymion : Oui?  
  
Serenity : Merci.  
  
Comme elle aimait pas vraiment rester seule, elle se dépêcha de mettre un pyjama qui consistait d'une robe longue robe de soie rose.  
  
DANS LA CHAMBRE D'ENDYMION  
  
Quand elle entra dans la chambre de celui-ci, il faillit s'étouffer avec un morceau de chocolat quand il la vit.  
  
Serenity : Où est Luna?  
  
Endymion : Elle surveille les alentours, puis elle va garder devant la porte. Chocolat?  
  
Serenity : Ok, mais juste un.  
  
Endymion : Lequel?  
  
Serenity : Celui en forme de cœur.  
  
Il prit le chocolat en question, puis le posa délicatement dans la bouche de celle-ci. Il effleura tendrement le visage Serenity qui avait la peau si douce. Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser.  
  
Serenity : Non. Endymion.  
  
Endymion : Pourquoi? Tu ne m'aimes pas?  
  
Serenity : Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que j'ai besoin de faire le point.  
  
Endymion : Je comprends.  
  
Serenity : Je dors du côté droit. Ok?  
  
Endymion : Dors de n'importe quel côté, ça ne me dérange pas.  
  
Serenity : Bonne nuit.  
  
Endymion : Bonne nuit pour toi. Moi, je reste encore debout.  
  
Elle s'endormit sans se poser de question. Un peu plus tard, elle commença à faire un cauchemar.  
  
DANS LE CAUCHEMAR  
  
Serenity (en criant) : Non, ne fait pas ça Sailor Sun. Je t'aime.  
  
Sailor Sun : Moi aussi, mais il faut que je le fasse.  
  
Serenity : Non, elle ne dit que des mensonges. Elle n'apportera que le chaos, non la paix.  
  
Sailor Sun : Elle me l'a promit et rien ne me fera changer d'idée. Je vais y donner, alors la paix reviendra.  
  
Serenity : Y donner quoi?  
  
Sailor Sun : Ton Cristal, notre Cristal.  
  
Serenity : Le Cristal d'Argent?  
  
Sailor Sun : Oui, je t'aime petite sœur.  
  
Serenity : Nonnnnnnnnnnnn.  
  
Elle se réveilla en sursaut et Endymion se rapprocha d'elle.  
  
Serenity (en murmurant) : Sony.  
  
Même en parlant à voix baisse, il réussit à entendre ce qu'elle avait dit.  
  
Endymion : Sony? Qui est-ce?  
  
Serenity : La personne que j'aime le plus.  
  
Endymion : Quoi? C'est ton fiancé ou quoi?  
  
Serenity : Non, c'est mon frère.  
  
Endymion : Oui, le traître qui s'est fait tuer par Métallia.  
  
Serenity (en criant) : Ce n'est pas un traître.  
  
Endymion : D'abords dit-moi, si ce n'était pas un traître. Pourquoi a-t-il faillit mettre l'Univers en péril?  
  
Serenity : Tu ne pourras pas comprendre que ses intentions étaient bonnes. Il pensait que le paix reviendrait.  
  
Endymion : Non.  
  
Elle le regarda furieusement et se tourna de bord pour se rendormir.  
  
LE LENDEMAIN MATIN  
  
Elle se réveille au levé de soleil et décida de sortir dehors à l'attendant que les autres se lèvent. Elle était présentement couché autour des fleurs jaunes et le soleil lui caressait la peau comme le faisait son frère auparavant. Elle ferma les yeux pour pouvoir se remémorer les beaux moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.  
  
Serenity (en pensant0 : Tu me manque énormément Sony.  
  
Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Endymion la regardait en lui cachant une grosse partie du soleil. Elle était en colère contre lui et elle choisi de l'ignorer en refermant ses yeux.  
  
Endymion : Pourquoi m'en veux-tu ainsi?  
  
Elle ne répondit pas.  
  
Endymion : Je ne l'ai pas connu comme toi. Alors, oublions cette histoire et allons manger.  
  
Serenity : Ok. Je te pardonne.  
  
Ils rentrèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger.  
  
DANS LA SALLE À MANGER  
  
Luna était déjà là.  
  
Luna : Endymion, vous avez de la visite.  
  
Endymion : Qui?  
  
Luna : Deux personnes que vous connaissez sûrement.  
  
Endymion : Ils sont où?  
  
Luna : Dans le salon.  
  
Endymion : J'y vais. Veux-tu venir avec moi Serenity?  
  
Serenity : Non, ils ne sont pas là pour moi. J'en suis sûre.  
  
Il partit aussitôt et revire avec les deux visiteurs. C'était sûre, elle avait la tête qui tournait depuis qu'elle était sur Terre à cause des beaux gars qu'elle rencontre. Endymion était le plus beau et elle se sentait tellement bien quand elle était avec lui.  
  
Endymion : Je vous présente Jadeite et Nephrite, tous deux princes des Cieux.  
  
Serenity : Enchanté. Excusez-moi, mais vous n'êtes pas supposer être quatre.  
  
Jadeite : Oui en effet. Les deux autres vont arriver dans deux jours.  
  
Nephrite : Et vous, vous êtes sûrement la fiancé d'Endymion. La princesse Serenity, c'est ça.  
  
Serenity : Pour votre information, je ne suis pas sa fiancé ni à lui ni à personnes d'autres.  
  
Jadeite : Je savais que tu avais de la misère à dire tes sentiments, mais là Endymion t'es pas vite. Si ça continu, il faudra t'en trouver une autre. Car ce que les rumeurs disent à propos d'elle sont totalement vraies. N'importe qui aimerait l'avoir pour femme même les pires ennemis.  
  
Serenity : Excusez-moi, mais si vous continuez à parler de moi, je crois que je vais aller déjeuner ailleurs.  
  
Endymion : Non reste.  
  
Nephrite : Vous savez sûrement pourquoi on est là?  
  
Luna et Serenity : Non?  
  
Jadeite : Pour deux raisons. Premièrement, nous devons protéger le prince Endymion.  
  
Nephrite : Deuxièmement, nous voulons protéger le Cristal d'Argent.  
  
Luna : Mais il n'est pas ici. C'est la reine Sélène qui le possède.  
  
Jadeite : Je ne crois pas.  
  
Luna : Comment ça?  
  
Jadeite et Nephrite regardèrent Serenity.  
  
Luna : Vous assinuez que ce serait Serenity qui le possèderait maintenant. Impossible. Seul un baiser d'amour de son âme sœur peut faire marcher le Cristal d'Argent et quand cela arrive, elle se fait frapper par la foudre de Jupiter. Donc, celui de Serenity ne marche pas car elle n'a encore embrassé aucun jeune homme sur la Lune à part quelques exceptions.  
  
Serenity (gêner) : Ben...  
  
Luna: Ben quoi? Es-tu en train de me dire que t'a osé embrassé le prince Endymion?  
  
Serenity (gêner) : Eh...  
  
Endymion: Ce n'est pas de ça faute. C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé.  
  
Jadeite : Je retire ce que j'ai dit à propos de toi tout à l'heure. J'aurai probablement pas osé faire ça. Elle est tellement sexy.  
  
Endymion était tellement fâché de la façon dont Jadeite parlait d'elle, mais s'il n'avait pas tort, qui ne pu se retenir de le frapper. Il avait terriblement frapper fort qu'il le fit saigner du nez.  
  
Serenity (en criant) : Pourquoi t'as fait ça? T'es malade ou quoi? Viens avec moi Jadeite. Je vais soigner ton nez.  
  
Endymion : Mais?????????  
  
Elle prit la main de Jadeite et l'amena dans sa chambre. Pendant ce temps- là, Endymion ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour avoir contrarié Serenity.  
  
Luna : Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? Tu ne savais pas qu'elle déteste la violence. Tu es mal parti si tu continu de cette manière.  
  
Nephrite : Il avait une très bonne raison de le frapper. Si c'était pas lui, c'était moi qui l'aurait fait.  
  
Luna : Tu essayeras de lui dire à Serenity pour voir ce qu'elle va dire. Si elle ne peut avoir la paix avec aucun moyen que la violence, elle va l'accepter avec regret.  
  
Nephrite : Je comprends.  
  
DANS LA CHAMBRE DE SERENITY  
  
Jadeite était sur le lit de celle-ci, tandis qu'elle était en train de chercher une serviette et un pot remplit d'eau qu'elle trouva facilement dans la salle de bain relié à sa chambre. Elle trempa la serviette dans l'eau, puis le tordit, pour ensuite l'éponger sur le nez de celui-ci.  
  
Jadeite : Merci.  
  
Serenity : De rien, mais j'espère que vous avez retenu la leçon.  
  
Jadeite : Ah, oui! Au fait, est-ce que vous êtes toujours libre?  
  
Serenity : Libre pour quoi?  
  
Jadeite : Pour sortir avec moi sauf si votre cœur qui est oh si pu appartient déjà à quelqu'un en particulier.  
  
Serenity : Vous avez pas retenu la leçon. Hein? Et en effet, mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un de très spécial.  
  
Jadeite : C'est dommage.  
  
Luna : Je ne crois pas. Vous n'êtes pas la personne idéale pour être avec la princesse.  
  
Celle-ci avait réussit sans ce faire remarquer.  
  
Luna : Serenity, Endymion se sent très mal même s'il ne le laisse pas paraître.  
  
Serenity : C'est vrai?  
  
Luna : Oui sauf pour Jadeite et je le comprends. Pardonne-le.  
  
Serenity : Ça fait longtemps que je lui ai pardonné et moi aussi je me sens mal pour lui avoir crier dessus. Je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que je lui ai dit. J'ai été tellement méchante avec lui.  
  
Luna :Va lui dire ce que tu ressens et Jadeite, peux-tu-t'en aller.  
  
Il partit sans dire un mot.  
  
Serenity : Oui, mais pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant, j'ai faim. Qu'est- ce qu'il y a pour déjeuner?  
  
Luna : Ton ventre passe avant tout. Une omelette au bacon comme tu les aimes.  
  
Serenity : Super. On y va et s.v.p. arrête de faire la messagère. J'aime pas trop ça.  
  
Luna : Comme tu veux.  
  
Elle s'en allèrent dans la salle à manger où ils étaient en train de manger.  
  
DANS LA SALLE À MANGER  
  
Serenity, mal à l'aise, alla s'asseoir à côté de Nephrite en essayant de ne pas regarder Endymion qui la fixait .  
  
Domestique : Voilà votre majesté.  
  
Serenity : Merci.  
  
Domestique : Voulez-vous autres choses avec votre omelette princesse?  
  
Serenity : Non, merci.  
  
Domestique : Bien princesse.  
  
Serenity : Merci quand même monsieur.  
  
Après avoir savouré son omelette, elle décida de rester.  
  
Serenity : Nephrite, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez un excellent joueur de flûte.  
  
Nephrite : Et vous l'une des meilleures pianistes et chanteuses ainsi que danseuses dans l'Univers tout entier.  
  
Elle rougit par ce compliment plutôt éloquent ce qui enragea Endymion.  
  
Serenity : Vous exagérez voyons.  
  
Endymion : Mais si. Et si tu nous jouais un morceau sur le piano de mon père.  
  
Serenity : C'est que...  
  
Luna : C'est que quoi?  
  
Serenity : Je ne joue plus depuis que j'ai 5 ans.  
  
Luna : C'est un bon moyen pour voir si tu te souviens encore des cours que t'a donné Sailor Neptune.  
  
Serenity : C'est d'accord.  
  
Endymion: Alors, suivez-moi.  
  
Il les amena dans le salon privé de son père. Le piano qui était au milieu de la pièce était fait en cristal. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le banc, puis commença à jouer. Ils étaient touts émus par la mélodie qu'elle leur jouait. Tout à coup, elle s'arrêta comme si un mauvais souvenir pénible lui revenait à l'esprit. Nephrite se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il rejoua le même morceau. Un sourire se fit voir sur le visage de celle-ci et elle continua ce qu'elle n'avait pas fini. Quand ils eurent fini de jouer, elle se jeta dans les bras de Nephrite.  
  
Serenity (en pleurant) : Tu m'as tellement manqué tu sais?  
  
Nephrite : À moi aussi. Tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours celle que j'ai connue.  
  
Serenity : Toi non plus, à part que t'a embelli comme tout le monde.  
  
Endymion : Vous vous connaissez?  
  
Fin du cinquième chapitre  
  
Nephrite et Serenity se connaissaient? Quelle était leur liens entre eux? Est-ce que la princesse Serenity révèlera ses sentiments envers Endymion? 


	6. chapitre 6

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Naoko Takeuchi. Seulement Gaïa et Roi Trian sont les fruits de mon imagination.

Chapitre 6 

Nephrite : Oui, nous sommes des amis d'enfance. Nous étions inséparables. On savait même fait une promesse.

Endymion : Laquelle?

Nephrite : Qu'on se protégerait mutuellement quoi qu'il advienne.

Serenity : Oui, je m'en souviens et j'ai aussi ton médaillon que tu m'avais offert avant ton départ.

Nephrite : C'est vrai?

Serenity : Il est toujours avec moi. Tiens, le voilà.

Elle sortit le médaillon d'une de ses poches de sa robe et le lui donna. Le médaillon était une étoile avec un croissant de lune en diamant.

Serenity : Il est à toi maintenant.

Puis, elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

Serenity : Tu le donneras à la femme que t'aime.

Nephrite : Ok, et toi?

Serenity : J'ai déjà quelqu'un qui m'aime et c'est réciproque.

Après ses paroles, elle se tourna la tête pour regarder Endymion droit dans les yeux avec un immense sourire ornant ses douces lèvres.

Nephrite : Oui, je comprends et tu as fait un très bon choix. C'est l'homme qu'il te fallait.

Serenity : Oui, je sais.

Jadeite : Et si on allait prendre une marche dehors?

Serenity : Bonne idée!

Ils partirent dehors avec beaucoup d'enthousiaste.

DEHORS

Quelques minutes plus tard, Endymion et Serenity se retrouvèrent enfin seul.

Serenity : Endymion, je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir crié des choses que je ne pensais pas.

Endymion : Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse Sere...

Elle déposa délicatement un de ses doigts sur la bouche de celui-ci pour le faire taire.

Serenity : Je t'aime Endymion.

Endymion : Je t'aime moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément durant de longues minutes. À bout de souffle, ils se lâchèrent.

Serenity : Allons rejoindre les autres.

Elle ne put avancer qu'un seul pas car elle tomba par terre à bout de force. Le Cristal d'Argent apparu soudainement devant elle. Elle leva la main pour l'attraper, mais ne réussit pas. Endymion la prit dans ses bras pour ensuite tendre à son tour sa main vers le cristal. Jadeite, Nephrite et Luna arrivèrent en courant.

Jadeite, Luna et Nephrite (en criant) : Non, n'y touche pas. Seule une femme peut le toucher.

Luna : Serenity, m'entends-tu?

Endymion : Non, elle a perdu connaissance.

Luna : Elle a osé m'écouter. D'habitude, elle en fait qu'à sa tête. Elle dut te révéler ses sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers toi.

Endymion : Oui, mais est-ce que c'est grave?

Luna : Non, mais je sens une gigantesque énergie émanant d'elle. Alors, la prophétie se réalise donc.

Endymion : Quelle prophétie?

Nephrite : Une princesse au cœur pure détruira le mal avec ses pouvoirs mystérieux, et alors, la paix règnera pour l'éternité.

Jadeite : Nephrite, tu crois qu'elle serait la légendaire Sailor Moon.

Nephrite : Combien de personne dans cette univers qui possède une telle énergie d'après toi?

Luna : Ce n'est pas tout. Chaque planètes dans le système solaire possèdent une guerrière et leurs missions est de la protéger et de l'aider ainsi que son fiancé qui a lui aussi des pouvoirs mystérieux. Elle tire ses pouvoirs du Cristal d'Argent. La reine Sélène en possède, mais très peu et si elle utilise son cristal, elle mourra.

Endymion : Elle se réveille.

Tout le monde regarda la princesse ouvrir doucement les yeux.

Serenity (en murmurant) : Le cristal.

Endymion : Quoi?

Serenity : Lâche-moi, pose-moi par terre.

Il fit ce qu'elle demanda et la déposa par terre. Elle prit le cristal qui était maintenant à quelques centimètres d'elle dans sa main, puis le plaqua contre sa poitrine. Le cristal disparut aussitôt. Elle était de nouveau en forme.

Jadeite : Il a disparu.

Serenity : Quoi? T'as jamais vu ça?

Luna : Tu le savais?

Serenity : Le Cristal d'Argent et moi ne font plus qu'un. Ça arrive un peu plus vite que je ne le pensais.

Endymion : Qu'est-ce qui arrive plus vite?

Serenity : Mes visions.

Luna : Je comprends maintenant.

Endymion : Pas moi.

Serenity : Ce n'est pas grave.

Sur ses mots, elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Puis, elle perdit connaissance.

DANS LA CHAMBRE DE SERENITY

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, tout le monde était autour d'elle avec deux nouveaux venus, Zoisite et Kunzite.

Serenity : J'haï perdre connaissance. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, ça m'arrive constamment.

Elle pensait évidemment à Endymion.

Zoisite : Est-ce qu'elle est aussi maussade comme ça touts les jours?

Seremity : Excusez-moi, mais je me demande pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi et pas à quelqu'un d'autre.

Kunzite : C'est normal.

Serenity : Mais qui êtes-vous?

Kunzite : Kunzite et lui, c'est Zoisite. Nous sommes touts les deux Princes des Cieux.

Serenity : Princesse Makoto est là aussi. Je sens son énergie.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns entra avec un verre rempli d'un liquide verdâtre.

Serenity : Que fais-tu ici Makoto? Va t'en, temps qu'il en est encore temps. Tu vas mourir si tu restes ici.

Makoto : Rei avait bien raison. Une chose menace l'Univers et en particulier vous, princesse Serenity.

Serenity : Je m'en fous de mourir, mais toi, tu as encore le choix de pouvoir vivre.

Makoto : Ma mission est de vous protéger jusqu'à ma mort.

Serenity : Alors, j'ai aucun moyen de te faire changer d'idée.

Makoto : Les autres seront là près de toi lors du grand combat.

Serenity se mit à pleurer.

Serenity (en pleurant) : Pourquoi ne partez-vous pas? Endymion et moi sommes les seuls qui puissent s'enfuir car c'est nous la cible. Si vous ne partez pas, c'est moi qui me livrerait à l'ennemi pour que tous puissent vivre en paix.

Luna, Nephrite, Jadeite, Kunzite, Zoisite et Makoto : Jamais.

Endymion : Si tu meurs, je mourrai avec toi.

Serenity : Ne sois pas aussi stupide.

Endymion : J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre.

Serenity : Les autres aussi, on besoin de toi.

Makoto : Bois maintenant.

Serenity bu le liquide dégueulasse puis, elle s'endormit.

Endymion : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait boire?

Makoto : C'est Rei, la princesse de la planète Mars, qui me l'a donné. Ça fait oublier les visions qu'elle a eues et tout ce qu'elle a pu faire qui soit irréelle à ses yeux comme la discussion qu'on vient d'avoir.

Endymion : C'est une bonne chose ou une mauvaise?

Makoto et Nephrite : Une très bonne chose.

Ils se regardèrent et rougirent. Makoto et Nephrite n'avaient jamais ressentit cette sensation de timidité.

Luna : On devrait partir avant qu'elle se réveille.

Makoto : Ça m'étonnerait car la potion donne comme effet, un genre de somnifère qui dure 12 heures et si on allait souper. Je commence à avoir faim.

Zoisite : Bonne idée.

Endymion : Je vais rester auprès d'elle.

Makoto : Tu l'aimes vraiment?

Endymion : Oui. Dans toute mon existence, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un d'aussi fort qu'elle.

Makoto : Elle a de la chance de t'avoir.

Elle partit rejoindre les autres qui étaient déjà rendus en bas. Endymion caressa tendrement ses cheveux pour finalement, s'étendre auprès d'elle.

LE JOUR SUIVANT

Serenity se réveilla péniblement.

Endymion : Ne bouge pas.

Serenity : Que fais-tu ici? Étendu sur le lit à côté de moi?

Endymion : Tu te rappelles de rien.

Serenity : Non, mais ça n'explique pas ce que tu fais ici.

Endymion : Eh...

Makoto rentra et prit le bras d'Endymion pour l'attirer à l'extérieur de la chambre avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Elle l'entraîna par la suite dans le salon.

DANS LE SALON

Endymion : Qu'est-ce qui te prends?

Makoto : Si elle te pose encore d'autres questions, viens me voir.

Endymion : Pourquoi?

Makoto : Car tu vas lui redonner la mémoire et il ne le faut pas.

Nephrite : Elle a raison.

Endymion : Ce souvient-elle que je l'ai embrassé?

Luna : Non, elle pense toujours que t'es la fiancé à Béryl.

Jadeite : Il faudra alors, la conquérir de nouveau.

Zoisite : Ne dit rien à propos du Cristal d'Argent.

Kunzite : Et surtout, sois plus discret envers elle.

Tout le monde rentra un par un dans le salon. Ils ne sentirent pas la présence du Prince Diamant qui n'avait jamais quitté les lieux.

Diamant (en riant tout bas) : Elle est à moi maintenant.

Il se téléporta dans la chambre se Serenity.

DANS LA CHAMBRE DE SERENITY

Elle fut surprise en le voyant.

Serenity : Diamant, tu n'étais pas sensé être chez toi?

Diamant : Je ne t'ai jamais quitté depuis que je t'ai vu.

Serenity : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Diamant : Je t'aime et tu es à moi pour l'éternité maintenant.

Un œil sur son front s'ouvrit et lança une décharge de mauvaise énergie sur elle.

Serenity (en criant) : Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

DANS LE SALON

Endymion : Serenity est en danger.

Ils coururent jusqu'à la chambre de celle-ci et quand Endymion poussa la porte, ils virent Serenity inconsciente dans les bras de Diamant.

DANS LA CHAMBRE DE SERENITY

Endymion : Diamant, que fais-tu ici?

Luna : Je m'en doutais. Regarde son front Endymion. Il n'est pas de ta famille, mais celle se la Lune Noire.

Endymion : Que veux-tu de Serenity?

Diamant : En faire ma femme et c'est facile.

Endymion (en colère) : JAMAIS.

Il s'avança vers lui avec son épée dans la main. Il se prépara pour lui décocher un coup avec son épée, mais celui-ci l'évita. Diamant éclata de rire puis, disparu avec celle qu'il aimait.

Endymion ( en colère) : Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait?

Tout le monde l'ignora et établir une stratégie d'attaque.

Makoto : Il faut la retrouver au plus vite. Je vais prévenir les autres.

Endymion : Luna, comment je vais faire pour aller sur la Lune Noire?

Luna : Les Sailor Scout vont nous y téléporter.

SUR LA LUNE NOIRE

Pendant ce temps, le Prince Diamant riait de sa victoire lancinante.

DANS LA CHAMBRE DE DIAMANT

Serenity qui était à côté de lui se leva avec un gros mal de tête. Quand elle se mit debout, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était habillée d'une longue robe bleu et blanc avec des diamants qui ornaient sa silhouette. Diamant rentra soudainement dans la pièce et la regarda avec triomphe.

Diamant : Elle te plaît?

Serenity : De quoi?

Diamant : La robe.

Serenity : Elle est belle, mais où...

Diamant : Tant mieux.

Serenity : Où sommes-nous et que me veux-tu?

Diamant : Dans ta nouvelle demeure. Tu seras ma femme.

Serenity (en colère) : Tu rêves.

Diamant : C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Son œil réapparut et il l'attira vers lui. Elle était paralysée. Il mit sa main sur sa joue, puis l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche. Il l'a relâcha et Serenity fut parcouru d'un choc électrique. Un croissant de lune noir apparut sur son front comme celui de Diamant.

Diamant : Tu t'appelleras maintenant Black Angel.

Black Angel : Je me sens tellement bien.

Diamant : Viens avec moi.

Black Angel : Avec plaisir.

EN DEHORS DE LA CHANBRE

Quand ils sortirent, Black Angel fut percuté par une jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts et elle tomba par terre.

Émeraude : Qui est cette idiote Prince Diamant?

Black Angel (en colère) : Tu vas me le payer.

Diamant : Non, attends ma belle. Émeraude que fais-tu ici?

Émeraude : Vous avertir de ne pas tuer Endymion.

Diamant : Béryl.

Black Angel : Endymion? Il me rappelle quelqu'un.

Diamant : Chérie, attends-moi dans la chambre.

Elle partit avec un sourire plein tendresse envers lui.

Émeraude : Chérie?

Diamant : C'est Black Angel, ma fiancée.

Émeraude : Oui, je me souviens d'elle maintenant. C'est la princesse Serenity.

Diamant : Oui et alors?

Émeraude : Béryl sera contente d'apprendre que sa pire ennemie est ta fiancé.

Saphir : Elle en sera rien. Dark Attack.

Un halo noir se forma autour d'elle.

Émeraude (en criant) : Nooooooooonnnnnnn.

Elle disparut dans le halo qui se dissipa pour ne rien rester.

Saphir : Toujours aussi imprudent mon frère.

Diamant : J'ai ce que je voulais maintenant.

Saphir : La plus belle femme de l'Univers tout entier.

Diamant : Elle sera aussi mon bras droit.

DANS LE PALAIS D'ÉLUSION

Les Sailor Scout étaient enfin arrivées et elles étaient prête pour se téléporter.

Sailor Mars : Mars Power.

Sailor Mercury : Mercury Power.

Sailor Venus : Venus Power.

Sailor Jupiter : Jupiter Power.

Sailor Neptune : Neptune Power.

Sailor Uranus s: Uranus Power.

Sailor Saturn : Saturn Power.

Sailor Pluton : Pluton Power.

Sailor Scout : Téléportation.

Les Sailor Scout ainsi qu'Endymion et les Princes des Cieux disparurent. Pendant ce temps-là, Diamant alla dans sa chambre où Black Angel était confortablement installée sur son lit.

DANS LA CHAMBRE DE DIAMANT

Il s'approcha d'elle en souriant et elle tendit ses bras vers lui.

Black Angel : Embrasse-moi.

Diamant : Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Il rit intérieurement et se pencha vers elle. Elle recula et se coucha sur le lit avec un sourire sournois. Il se mit donc sur elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

Black Angel : Diamant, qui est Endymion?

Diamant : C'est un vaurien.

Black Angel : Ça te dérange si je veux le connaître.

Diamant (en colère) : Oui, extrêmement.

Elle le prit par le collet de son chandail et l'embrassa aussi passionnément que la dernière fois.

Black Angel : J'adore quand tu te mets en colère.

Diamant : Moi, c'est quand tu m'embrasses.

Black Angel : Alors arrête de parler et embrasse-moi mon beau prince diabolique.

À L'EXTÉRIEURE DE LA CHAMBRE

Sans que Saphir ne s'en rendre compte, les Sailor Scout et les autres apparurent et l'attaquèrent.

Sailor Mercury : Shine Aqua illusion.

Une brume entoura celui-ci.

Sailor Saturn : Silence Glaive Surprise.

Sailor Uranus: Space Sword Blaster.

Saphir ne put résister à l'attaque et disparut. Ils coururent dans touts les sens pour essayer de retrouver Serenity.

DANS LA CHAMBRE DE DIAMANT

Diamant était tellement enjôlé par la beauté de Black Angel qu'il ne sentit pas la présence des autres. Il mit sa main sur la cuisse de celle-ci puis, à son tour posa sa main sur la sienne pour qu'il monte plus haut. À peine avait-elle réussit à lui monter la main que les Sailor Scout et les autres entrèrent surpris en les voyant. Endymion faillit en faire une crise cardiaque.

Endymion (en colère) : Tu vas me le payer Diamant.

Étonné, Diamant tourna sa tête dans leur direction pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'était plus seule.

Luna (en criant) : Sauve-toi Serenity.

Black Angel : Serenity? Connais-tu une Serenity mon amour?

Elle regarda Luna et ils virent tous qu'elle n'était celle qu'ils connaissaient.

Diamant : Sauve-toi par la porte arrière Black Angel à l'attendant que je m'occupe d'eux autres.

Elle partit en courant, mais elle fut arrêtée par Sailor Uranus.

Black Angel (en colère): Dégage de là petite garce.

Elle l'a frappa dans le ventre, mais pas assez fort pour la blesser. Sailor Uranus en colère prit les deux bras de celle-ci pour les attacher ensuite dans le dos avec une corde assez solide.

Sailor Uranus : On aura plus de problème avec elle.

Black Angel (en colère): Diamant, tue cette petite sotte et viens me détacher.

Diamant : Oui, j'arrive mon amour.

Sailor Scout (en criant) : Ne bouge plus.

Diamant (en colère) : Tu vas me le payer Endymion.

Black Angel : Alors c'est toi Endymion. Craquant pour un vaurien hein Diamant.

Endymion : Tu ne me reconnais plus.

Diamant (en criant) : Saphir.

Jadeite : Les Sailor Scout l'ont tué

Diamant : Non, pas mon frère.

Quant à Endymion, il se rapprocha de plus en plus de Black Angel.

Black Angel : Il me semble que je t'aie déjà vu quelque part.

Endymion : Serenity, laisse-moi t'aimer encore une fois. J'ai tellement à t'offrir. Je veux être ton cœur. S.V.P., laisse-moi t'aimer et je serais toujours là pour toi à jamais.

Black Angel (en criant) : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Elle tomba à genou car une douleur intolérable la traversa dans tout son corps. Endymion détacha les liens qui attachaient celle-ci et l'aida à se relever.

Black Angel : Merci. Si c'est moi que tu veux, laisse Diamant partir.

Sailor Venus : Jamais. Il mourra pour ce qu'il t'a fait.

Black Angel (en colère) : Alors, je mourrai avec lui.

Endymion : Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Je t'aime et je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi auprès de moi.

Black Angel (en criant) : Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Elle se boucha les oreilles et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

Nephrite : Endymion, continu à lui dire que tu l'aimes.

Diamant (en colère) : Ferme-là. Ne l'écoute pas Black Angel.

Black Angel : Tu as raison Diamant. Sale petit prince arrogant.

Elle se rapprocha d'Endymion et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Il prit la prit dans ses bras pour qu'elle ne puisse plus le gifler.

Black Angel : Laisse-moi ou sinon.

Sailor Mars : Sinon quoi? Tu vas hurler?

Black Angel (en colère): Connasse.

Sailor Mars : Tu l'auras voulu. Fire Soul Bi...

Sailor Pluton: Arrête. Seul un sentiment d'amour peut la sauver.

Sailor Mercury : J'ai trouvé. Il faut que Endymion l'embrasse.

Black Angel : Jamais.

Endymion : Si elle ne veut pas alors, je ne le ferais pas.

Sailor Neptune : Il faut que tu le fasses sinon elle ne reviendra jamais comme avant.

Diamant (en criant) : Débats-toi Black Angel. Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Sailor Uranus le frappa dans les côtes ce qui le fit taire. Black Angel se débattit comme lui avait demandé Diamant, mais Endymion réussit à l'embrasser. Elle se calma soudainement et son croissant de lune noire disparut.

Diamant : Dommage, on se reverra bientôt.

Diamant disparut et Black Angel qui était revenu Serenity rougit en se remémorant ce qu'elle avait fait avec Diamant.

Endymion : Pourquoi tu rougis?

Serenity : Je rougis de honte tu veux dire. Parce que si vous n'étiez pas venu, je crois que j'aurais fait une énorme bêtise.

Endymion : Quoi? Je croyais qu'il abusait de toi?

Serenity (gêner) : Eh... on peut dire ça comme ça et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire. Je ne suis pas ta fiancé à ce que je sache.

Luna : Et si on rentrait.

Serenity : Très bonne idée.

Sailor Scout : On va refaire le Sailor Téléportation.

Tous se mirent en position et ils se téléportèrent dans le Palais d'Élusion.

AILLEURS

Pendant ce temps, Diamant s'était téléporté auprès de Béryl qui n'était pas contente de le voir.

Gaïa (en colère) : Tu as échoué la mission que nous t'avions donnée.

Béryl (en colère) : C'est pourquoi tu vas souffrir.

Diamant : Je vous en supplie.

Béryl : Tu vas mourir très lentement dans un bain d'acide. Gaïa.

Gaïa : Oui votre majesté.

Béryl : Tue-le.

Gaïa : À vos ordre votre majesté. Acide Aqua Inferno.

Diamant (en criant) : Noooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.

Gaïa fit son attaque trois fois avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement dans d'affreuse souffrance.

Gaïa : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Béryl : Comme on avait prévu?

Elles préparèrent quelques choses de terrible qui marquera l'univers tout entier.

AU PALAIS D'ÉLUSION

La neige commençait à tomber tout doucement. Ils se mirent tous au chaud sauf Serenity et Luna qui regardaient tomber la neige avec émerveillement.

Serenity : Que c'est beau!

Luna : Oui, en effet.

Serenity : Je m'en veux d'avoir agi ainsi devant vous en plus avec Diamant.

Luna : Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu n'étais plus toi-même.

Serenity : Oui, c'est entièrement ma faute. Tu ne comprends pas que j'étais consciente de ce que je faisais. J'aimais quand Diamant ce m'était en colère et quand je voulais frapper tout le monde qui ne me respectait pas ou qui me blessait. T'imagines-tu que j'aimais Diamant plus que tout au monde? Je m'en veux et je ne me pardonnerais jamais.

Luna : Oui, mais il faut que tu saches que ce n'était pas toi. Si tu arrives à pardonner les autres et que toi, tu n'arrive pas à te pardonner est la preuve que tu ne pourras jamais devenir une reine. Car, si tu ne te pardonnes pas, tu ne pourras pas prendre des décisions importantes car tu n'auras plus confiance en toi. Savoir pardonner les autres est une chose, mais savoir se pardonner soi-même en est une autre.

Serenity : Je me pardonnerais si tu veux bien me pardonner Luna.

Luna : Certainement que je te pardonne Serenity, mais ce n'est pas à moi à te pardonner.

Serenity : À qui alors?

Luna : Au prince Endymion.

Serenity : Pourquoi? Je ne suis pas sa fiancée la dernière fois que j'ai regardé, mais la princesse Béryl.

Endymion : Béryl n'a et ne saura jamais ma fiancé.

Endymion qui avait tout entendu les rejoignit. Une onde de tristesse le parcoura en s'apercevant qu'elle ne se rappellerait plus de lui et des passionnées baisers qu'ils avaient échangés.

Serenity : C'est vrai?

Endymion : Oui, tu es la seule que j'aime et que j'aimerais pour toute l'éternité.

Fin du sixième chapitre

Comment va réagir Serenity à cette déclaration d'amour? Qu'est-ce que Béryl et Gaïa manigancent-elles? Est-ce que Serenity retrouvera la mémoire?


	7. chapitre 7

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Naoko Takeuchi. Seulement Gaïa et Roi Trian sont les fruits de mon imagination.

Chapitre 7 

Serenity (en rougissant) : Moi aussi je...je...je t'aime Endymion.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le sol ne voulant le regarder droit dans les yeux de celui-ci. Une main lui caressa doucement la joue et elle leva sa tête pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, paralyser par le simple fait de sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Il s'avança de plus en plus et ne pouvant plus tenir, il l'embrassa passionnément sans ce rappeler qui fallait respirer.

Luna : Hum hum.

Ils se décollèrent immédiatement en s'apercevoir que Luna était toujours là.

Luna : Si on rentrait, il commence à faire froid.

Endymion : Oui et on pourrait aller boire un bon chocolat chaud.

Luna : Super.

Endymion : Viens-tu Serenity?

Serenity : Qui dirait non à cette merveilleuse proposition?

Endymion : Ça veut dire oui?

Serenity (en souriant) : Le premier arrivé en bas va devoir trois faveurs à l'autre.

Elle partit en courant suivit par celui-ci, qui l'a rattrapa assez facilement. Il arriva ainsi, avant elle en bas.

Endymion : J'ai gagné. Aloooooooorrrrrrrrssssssss, tu me dois trois faveurs.

Serenity : Oui, mais des choses qui ont du bon sens.

Endymion : Bon, je vais y réfléchir, mais avant allons boire notre chocolat chaud avec les autres dans le salon.

DANS LE SALON

Nephrite : Vous voilà. Tenez, ils sont encore chauds

Il les tendit vers eux, qu'ils prirent sans dire un mot et allèrent s'asseoir.

Endymion : Serenity, j'ai fait mon premier choix.

Serenity : Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

Endymion : Viens d'asseoir sur moi.

Serenity (en riant) : Juste ça.

Endymion : Oui.

Serenity : Ok.

Minako : Princesse Serenity, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous?

Serenity : On a fait une course et vu que c'est lui qui a gagné, je lui dois trois faveurs. Il en reste plus que deux maintenant.

Tout le monde se mit à rire et Serenity alla s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Endymion.

Endymion : Et si on écoutait un film?

Serenity : Oui, mais avant, nous les filles ont va se mettre en pyjama.

Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru et Setsuna : Sans nous, il faut qu'on aille rejoindre la Reine Sélène.

Serenity : Vous y direz bonjour de ma part.

Haruka : Ok.

Michiru : Bye.

Elles s'en allèrent et les autres filles qui restaient, suivirent Serenity dans sa chambre.

DANS LA CHAMBRE DE SERENITY

Amy : Serenity, penses-tu que Zoisite s'intéresse à moi?

Rei : Ou Jadeite?

Minako : Ou Kunzite?

Makoto : Ou Nephrite?

Serenity : Sûrement et pour faire craquer les gars, nous allons porter une robe en soie courte. Amy, la tienne sera bleu, Rei, rouge, Minako, orange et Makoto, vert.

Rei : Et toi?

Serenity : Argent. Pendant le film, on se mettra à côté de celui qu'on trouve à notre goût.

DANS LA CHAMBRE D'ENDYMION

Pendant ce temps, les gars avaient la même conversation.

Jadeite : Endymion, Rei est plutôt mignonne.

Nephrite : Tu veux dire Makoto.

Kunzite : Non, Minako.

Zoisite : C'est Amy.

Endymion : Arrêtez de vous disputez pour les filles. Vous prenez celle qui vous plaît.

Pendant le film, vous vous mettrez à côté d'elle, mais personnellement, moi je trouve que c'est Serenity la plus belle des cinq.

Zoisite : Et on met des boxeurs en soie parce qu'il paraît que les filles craquent pour ça.

Jadeite : Bonne idée.

Ils se préparèrent avec hâte.

DANS LE SALON

Vu que les gars avaient avant les filles, ils confectionnèrent dans le salon un genre de lit géant avec des couvertures et des oreillers à volonté. Ils attendirent qu'elles descendent pour choisir le film qu'ils allaient écouter. Quand elles arrivèrent, la mâchoire de chacun des gars faillit tomber en les voyant aussi resplendissant et surtout sexy.

Serenity : Allez-vous restez-là à nous regardez pendant toute la soirée ou allez-vous nous faire de la place pour qu'on puisse s'asseoir?

Elles se mirent tous à rire doucement.

Endymion : Bien oui, assoyez-vous où vous voulez. Nous allons vous faire de la place. Luna n'est pas là?

Serenity : Non, elle préférait rester seule.

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et les filles firent de même, mais avec celui qu'elle trouvait craquant.

Amy : Avez-vous choisi un film?

Zoisite : On vous attendait justement pour pouvoir en choisir un.

Makoto : Si on écoutait un film d'action?

Endymion : J'ai Le Bossu et Star War.

Minako : Le Bossu.

Makoto, Rei et Amy : Ok.

Endymion : Et vous les gars?

Kunzite, Zoisite, Jadeite et Nephrite : Oui, super.

Endymion : Toi Serenity?

Serenity : N'importe lequel, ça ne me dérange pas.

Endymion : Je mets le film et Zoisite, peux-tu aller éteindre la lumière.

Zoisite : Oui.

Quand le film commença et que la lumière fut éteinte, Serenity mit sa tête sur le ventre d'Endymion. La première chose qu'elle vit, fut une épée qui transperça la tête d'une personne. Elle eut tellement peur, qu'elle se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais Endymion l'a prit par le poignet.

Endymion (en murmurant) : Où vas-tu Serenity?

Serenity (en murmurant) : Dans ma chambre parce que j'ai oublié quelque chose.

Endymion (en murmurant) : Je viens avec toi.

Serenity (en murmurant) : Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Endymion (en murmurant) : J'insiste.

Serenity (en murmurant) : Ok.

Il se leva à son tour et la suivit. Rendu dans les escaliers, il lui prit la main. Elle s'arrêta et regarda vers le salon.

Serenity : Ils vont bien ensemble.

Endymion : Ils sont faits les uns pour les autres.

Serenity : Endymion, à vrai dire, je n'ai rien oublié dans ma chambre.

Endymion : Je sais.

Serenity : Alors, pourquoi es-tu venu?

Endymion : Car je ne veux pas que tu sois seule.

Serenity : Merci mon amour.

Elle se mit à rire, d'un rire enjôleur et il sourit.

Endymion : Suis-moi jusqu'à ma chambre, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Serenity : C'est louche ton affaire. Je te suis quand même.

DANS LA CHAMBRE D'ENDYMION

Rendu dans sa chambre, elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit, tandis qu'il alla sortir quelque chose dans un tiroir de son meuble principal. C'était un magnifique vase.

Serenity : Qu'est-ce que c'est? Un vase?

Endymion : Non, c'est une boîte de musique qui signifie tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi.

Serenity : C'est magnifique, tout comme toi.

Endymion : Puis-je te poser une question?

Serenity : Oui?

Endymion : Ressens-tu quelque chose envers Diamant?

Serenity : Eh... de la honte dirais-je, non de l'amour. Es-tu rassuré maintenant?

Endymion : Oh que si.

Il s'avança vers elle, mais elle ne bougea pas. Il l'embrassa lentement dans le cou puis, monta vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle recula pour qu'il puisse monter sur le lit et non sur elle.

Fin du septième chapitre

Est-ce qu'ils iront plus long? Est-ce que les Sailor Scout les Princes des Cieux tomberont amoureux les uns les autres?


	8. chapitre 8

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Naoko Takeuchi. Seulement Gaïa et Roi Trian sont les fruits de mon imagination.

Chapitre 8 

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement sans pouvoir se lâcher des yeux quand un bruit sourd qui ressemblait étrangement à une explosion retentit. Ils sautèrent hors du lit et allèrent regarder en dehors de la chambre. Des cris fusèrent de partout.

Serenity : Endymion, j'ai peur.

Endymion : Ne t'en fais pas Serenity. Je serais là pour te protéger.

Il l'a prit par la main et ils passèrent par le couloir qui menait vers le salon où était leurs amis d'où de la fumée les empêchaient de voir clairement. Serenity marchant prudemment, trébucha sur quelque chose du dur. Elle leva son regard pour s'apercevoir que c'était Amy. Tout autour d'elle, gisait les corps inanimés de leurs amis.

Serenity (en pleurant) : Endymion. Oh! Mon dieu. Endymion.

Celui-ci entendant la voix désespérée de sa dulcinée courut vers elle pour lui aussi trébucher à son tour, remarquer les corps. Troublé, il lui prit la main, la serrant tout contre son cœur.

Endymion : Ne pleure pas Serenity. Ne pleure pas.

Serenity (en pleurant) : Mais sniff il sont morts sniff.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire sachant ce qu'elle disait était vrai. C'est alors qu'il entendit la voix de sa mère.

Gaïa : Endymion, mon fils, où es-tu? Est-ce que tu vas bien?

La fumée se dissipa soudainement et Gaïa attrapa Serenity par l'arrière pour l'éloigner de son fils.

Serenity (en criant) : Ahhhhhhhhhh! Lâchez-moi. Endymion, au secours.

Il sortit son épée et se dirigea vers elle pour la délivrer.

Endymion : Mère, lâchez-la. Que lui voulez-vous?

Sa mère lui souria cruellement et resserra son entreinte sur sa victime. Son regard s'assombrissait de plus en plus, ne laissant voir aucune émotion.

Béryl : Elle ne t'écoutera pas mon cher et tendre Endymion.

Elle caressa la joue de celui-ci qu'il n'avait pas aperçut venir derrière lui.

Béryl : Votre mère est morte. Elle est maintenant plus qu'une simple pantin facile à manipuler à ma guise. Endymion oh Endymion si tu m'avais aimé au lieu de cette petite sotte, tout ce serait merveilleusement passé, mais tu as voulu me rendre la tâche plus difficile mon amour. Tue-la, tue Serenity.

Il se retourna brusquement et chargea vers elle, mais elle disparut.

Béryl : ha ha ha ha ha. Est-ce que tu crois pouvoir me vaincre si facilement?

Elle projeta vers lui un jet noir qui l'entoura immédiatement.

Serenity (en pleurant) : Noooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnn.

Béryl (en souriant) : Si.

La lueur noire qu'entourait Endymion se dissipa et Serenity put voir que son regard avait changé. Ses yeux bleu marin étaient maintenant noirs. Son regard était glacial, ce n'était plus lui, plus la personne qu'elle était tombée amoureuse.

Serenity (en murmurant) : Mon Endymion.

Béryl alla se mettre délicatement à côté de lui.

Béryl : Endymion, **mon** Endymion. Débarrasse-nous d'elle.

Endymion (en souriant sadiquement) : Avec plaisir ma chère.

Il s'avança vers Serenity, épée à la main, ne laissant entrevoir aucune émotion comme sa mère à part de la cruauté.

Serenity : Endymion. Non. Je t'aime.

Il sembla agacé par ce qu'elle disait et d'un seul coup, il empoigna celle-ci avec son épée. La lame traversant son corps, son âme et son cœur.

Serenity (en murmurant) : Endymion, je te le jure, de nouveau nous serons ensemble et rien ne pourra arrêter notre amour.

Elle dit ceci dans un dernier et s'effondra sur lui, morte. Morte, elle était morte. Endymion regarda le corps de celle-ci et son cœur se brisa. Ses yeux noirs glacials retrouvèrent leurs couleurs bleu marin

Endymion (en pleurant) : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Oh Serenity, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Béryl : Endymion, mais mais mais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que celui se tua à l'aide de son arme pour aller retrouver son amour.

Béryl (folle de rage) : Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.

Endymion : Je te le jure Serenity, de nouveau nous serons ensemble et rien ne pourra arrêter notre amour.

**Fin**


End file.
